


A Friend. An Old Enemy.

by sammysouffle (talesandthings)



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Major Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 05:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11891409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesandthings/pseuds/sammysouffle
Summary: Foggy goes to pick up Matt's suit from his apartment and ends up meeting an old... adversary.





	A Friend. An Old Enemy.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt from the Daredevil Kink Meme: Foggy goes for the suit and when he’s there he finds Elektra sleeping on the couch but before he could do anything. Elektra jumps on him but doesn’t kill him cause she remembers something about him, something that relates him to Matthew and she doesn’t like that. Matthew is hers and only hers so she threatens this guy and tells him to back off.

Foggy froze when he found the door to Matt's apartment ajar.  _This is a bad idea._ _This is a bad idea._ He told himself as he approached the door, and slowly pushed it open. 

Matt's apartment was a mess. But it didn't look like a mess that was made by burglars. It looked like a mess that Matt made himself. Boxes of what Foggy assumed were their old case files, sat all over the apartment. He forgot about the potential burglar for a second and got down on the ground to open the boxes and look through them. 

The boxes weren't the only thing here. There were clothes thrown carelessly on the chairs, and around the house. Matt also looked like he had run out of dishes because they were all piled up in his sink instead. 

Foggy's heart clenched when he realized that his friend was spiraling. He should have checked on the guy sooner. 

He opened the storage chest which held Matt's suit. It was neatly bundled up with the billy clubs placed on top of it. Foggy took out the billy clubs and set them aside before running his hand over the red suit. It was free of any blood stains or tears so that was a relief. Foggy grabbed the bag that hid underneath the suit and put everything in it. As he was about to leave, Foggy looked around at the untidy apartment one more time. He had strong urge to clean it up. He also had a strong urge to give Matt a piece of his mind, and remind him why leaving the door open when you're not home is a terrible idea. 

Foggy picked up the clothes from the chairs, folded them, and left them on the couch. He then stacked boxes off to the side in a neat pile. Once the living room looked more presentable, Foggy took off his suit jacket, pulled up his sleeves, and cleaned up the dishes. 

The dishes didn't take that long. He finished them in record time, and left them in the dish drainer, before venturing off in search of the vacuum. The thing was hidden in the back of the closet. It had a million cords that were tangled with each other. Foggy made a mental note to buy Matt one of those stick vacuums for his birthday or Christmas or something. 

Foggy figured he'd start in the living, and then make his way to the bedroom. He didn't even want to know what the state of Matt's room must be. Careful not to electrocute himself with the ancient vacuum, Foggy started off in one corner of the living room. Foggy hummed show tunes to himself as he vacuumed. The noise of the vacuum cleaner drowned out all other noises. That's probably why he didn't hear anyone approaching. 

Foggy all but jumped out of his skin when he felt something poking at his back. 

"Turn around," said the unfamiliar female voice over the noise of the vacuum. 

Foggy's heart beat rapidly in his chest as he turned off the vacuum cleaner, and slowly turned around putting his hands on his head. The sight of a blade, a frigging  _sword_ no less, made Foggy's eyes widen. "P- please don't kill me," he begged. 

The woman just stared back at him with her dark eyes. She didn't look like a robber unless all robbers decided to dress like Garrett from Thief. But a frigging sword. Who carries a sword around??

"I know you," the woman claimed. 

Foggy gulped, and stared back at her, "Well, good for you-" When the woman narrowed her eyes, he quickly added "-ma'am. Good for you, ma'am. But unfortunately," he said backing away slowly, "-I don't have the pleasure of knowing who you-  _or_ your sword are." 

Foggy's stumbled when his back collided with the hard wall. Shit. He was trapped. 

The woman approached him with her sword still held out in front of her. She got right into his personal space and rested her blade beside his face. She was at least 5 inches shorter than him but damn, she was intimidating. Might have something to do with the blade in her hand. 

She leaned in closer, causing Foggy to try, and become one with the wall behind him. But instead of hurting him she...  _sniffed_?

"You're Franklin...." She wondered out loud. "Matthew's  _friend_." 

Foggy's arms dropped beside him as his eyes widened again. "How do you-" 

"I remember you. He used to- he used to talk about you," She continued to talk. Foggy wasn't even sure she was talking to  _him_. Sounded more like an inner monologue. 

"Uh... Who are you?" Foggy stuttered. 

Instead of replying, the woman moved her blade against his throat, making him gasp, and close his eyes. His shirt was soaking with sweat, his whole body was trembling, and he was pretty sure he would piss his pants in about 10 seconds. 

The woman pressed the tip of her blade even further against his neck. Oh god, oh god, oh god, she was going to kill him. 

"He was never fully mine," she continued to say, which made Foggy open his eyes, and look at her again. She was tilting her head to the side and assessing him carefully. "Seeing you here, it reminded me of that." 

She trailed the blade down to his chest, leaving chills along the way, and rested it right above his heart. "I don't like sharing, Franklin." 

"Sharing?" Foggy asked, confused. Was this woman mistaking him for Karen? That's a bit of a stretch. Apart from the blond hair, and blue eyes, they literally looked nothing alike. "Listen, lady, I don't know what you're talking about. I think you've made some sort of a mistake. If you lower that very scary looking sword, I can make us some great coffee, and we can talk," he suggested, giving her an awkward smile. 

"How can one person love two people?" 

Foggy balked at her. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, what? Love? Okay, look, I think you're confusing me with someone else-" 

"No! For the first time, I can see things clearly." 

The tip of her blade poked at his chest, and he immediately put his hands up again. 

"If I kill you then I won't have to share," said the woman, as her lips twisted into a smirk. "He'll be all mine. He  _is_ mine." 

" _Listen_ to me," Foggy said a little louder. On television, assertiveness usually worked on opponents. He just hoped it wouldn't backfire in real life. "Matt and I are friends. Just friends. In fact, we're barely even that. We're just two people who occasionally hang out, and have awkward, cringe worthy conversations. That's it. That's all there is to our relationship." 

"That wasn't the case back in college." 

"Back in college?" Foggy asked incredulously. He leaned his head forward to carefully look at the woman. The hair, the face,  _the accent_. That's when it hit him, and his jaw dropped open. "Elektra?" No, this can't be. "But- but you're-" 

"Dead? Not really." 

"Shit. What did you pull a Captain America, and went to sleep, but woke up 69 years earlier?" 

"I don't know who that is," Elektra replied, looking a little distressed. "My memories- they're still- gah!" She groaned and pulled her blade away from his chest. 

Foggy let out a deep breath when she put some distance between them. 

"If you're not friends, then what are you doing here?" She asked. 

"I just- I came to get Matt's suit. He's going after some powerful people," Foggy informed her, and hesitated for a second before adding, "He could use your help, you know. Look, I never knew you. Not back in college, not now. To me, you were always just the woman broke my best friend's heart and left me to pick up the pieces." Foggy moved away from the wall and threw his hands up. "I don't even know how you're alive or what you're doing here, but I do know that you keep him safe." 

Elektra's eyes widened just a little, and Foggy noticed how her grip around her blade loosened. 

"Don't get me wrong, I still don't trust you as a person, but I trust you with Matt. You saved him that day on that roof. If you’re with him, he’ll be okay." 

Elektra dropped her head, and her long dark hair fell over her face. "I'll always keep him safe," she said. She again sounded like she was talking to herself again. 

When she looked up again, she had a determined look on her face. Her disconcerting smirk, made Foggy back up again. 

"Thank you, Franklin." 

"Uh... you're  _welcome?_ " Foggy replied unsurely. 

Elektra didn't say anything, but her grip tightened around the hilt of her sword, as she turned around to presumably leave. 

"Do you love him, Franklin?" She asked, keeping her back to him. 

Foggy's heart skipped a beat. He didn't know how to answer that.  No, he knew how to answer that, because he has known the answer to that question, since sophomore year of college. Back then, his heart broke into a million pieces every time Matt talked about this gorgeous woman he was in love with, who challenged him, gave him an adrenaline rush like no other. 

"Yes," he finally replied and closed his eyes. He waited to get stabbed in the heart...

But nothing happened. 

"If I make it out alive, I'll take that coffee, Franklin." 

Foggy immediately opened his eyes but found no one there. Foggy's heart skipped. He wondered if all the stress had finally caught up with him, and he was hallucinating about his best friend's supposedly dead ex-girlfriend. 

A light breeze sent chills through his body, and that's when Foggy noticed the open window. 

Why did no one like taking the door like a normal person? 


End file.
